


Consolation Prize

by illumelnati



Category: Kiss His Son, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mindbreak, Please read with caution, Sibling Incest, literally non-consensual, older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati
Summary: With the birth of the twins, Cassius knows that to Celeste, he's been second-place in their Father's eyes ever since. Having Caelum all to himself makes it worth it at least.
Relationships: Caelum/Cassius
Kudos: 13
Collections: KHS





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: 'Kiss His Son' is an original project created by illumelnati. You can view artworks and a bunch of more stuff for this lore at @KissHisSon on Twitter.

“You’re mine. You know that right, Caelum?”

  
Underneath him, is his brother, even if Cassius has never really considered the other man to be his brother. After all, Caelum was intended to be his from the beginning after all. Even if he wasn’t Father’s favourite anymore, he supposes that becoming second-best in Father’s eyes was merely a small price to pay to have Caelum in his grasp, looming over him on the bed.

  
Recently though, Caelum has been crying less when Cassius makes love to him, face turned away. Gaze dead set on anywhere but him. Him! Who loves him so much, and has given the younger all the luxuries to be found among the Heavens, and yet adoration, or love in return seems to be something unobtainable from Caelum.

  
It doesn’t matter though, seeing as Cassius knows he has lowered himself into accepting being second-best. So, if he can’t pry first prize, at least he’ll be able to allow himself consolation at least. The elder would be lying to himself if he said that it wasn’t frustrating to have the object of all his lifelong affections deny him every single night and aggravating to see how cold Caelum is to him.

  
“…”

  
More silence, and this too, is something Cassius is used to. Usually, he would let it slide, kiss Caelum’s eyelids, trace his inner thighs, worship him as such a beautiful being is meant to be worshipped but tonight. Tonight, he thinks that Caelum needs to be reminded of who he belongs to.

  
Cassius shifts his position so he’s in between Caelum’s legs, previous gentle hand now having a firm grip on the other thighs. He doesn’t miss how his lover’s eyes widen, beautiful magenta eyes blown wide as he uses his other hand to grasp Caelum’s cheeks between his thumb and index. His own gaze boring into the other’s iris, noticing the flecks of light reflected, his own face reflected too.

  
The split-second gasp from Caelum absolutely delectable, and a rush of adrenaline goes to his head. In the other’s eyes, Cassius doesn’t bother to delude himself into thinking that what’s there isn’t hate, but a passionate hate is better than the chilly apathy Caelum has been showing him for the whole week. The trembles from Caelum’s body sends delight up his own spine, and he shoves his thumb into the other’s mouth suddenly, just to see how the other will react.

  
Caelum’s reaction doesn’t disappoint as immediately, he reels backwards, coughing and spluttering, tears clinging to his eyelashes, silver locks framing his lovely face, wincing with one eye gazing at him with the embers of a dying flame.

  
“It’s only courtesy to answer questions directed at you,” Cassius tilts Caelum’s chin up to face him as he can feel the other’s jaw tighten in his palm, “I thought I taught you better than that, love,” the sound of teeth grinding against each other, even as Caelum averts his gaze, “look at me, it’s only polite to make eye contact when someone is talking to you.” His younger brother merely shuts his eyes in response, before biting out a simple sentence from his lovely lips.

“I hate you.”


End file.
